Two Months Later
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: The Doctor has left Rose on earth. Her thoughts. "He couldn’t take it any more. The look on her face. The despair radiating from her, ripped his heart’s in two. He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder."
1. Two Months Later

Two Months Later 

Title: Two Months Later

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating:

Genre:

Spoilers:

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary:

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings:

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been two months to the day. Each tiny moment has since been inscribed into my mind, each minuet I spent in his company, engraved forever. I knew that one day he would leave me, one day he'd get fed up and bring me back. It was such a normal day. He had asked if I wanted to see my mother, I knew it was odd of him to ask but he knew I'd been missing her so he dropped me off. He said he'd only be a minuet but half an hour later he still hadn't come up. I prised herself out of my mother's arms at long last and practically skipped down the stairs to the park. The Tardis was gone. I stood, shaking in London park, alone and betrayed. The hurt that I felt was like nothing I'd ever felt before and I hope to God I never, ever feel that way again. Mum tried her best to comfort me, but nothing ever seemed to work._

_The days and weeks went by, I still looked for him. Everyday I went to the park looking for him. I knew that time was different on the Tardis, what was a week to me could have been five minuets to him. By the time a month came around I knew there was no hope of him coming back, he'd gone for good and I knew it. Everything seemed to remind me of him. I was starting over, getting along with my life, not quite as well as I'd hoped but I suppose I could have been worse. _

_As time went by the pain dulled, only to be brought up again by mum, the Internet, even T.V. every now and again. I miss him so much but I wasn't about to let anyone else know that. Sometimes the pain would get to much and I'll cry, but often I can hide it pretty well. I still wish that he would come back. I loved him so much, still do. _

She closed her diary, and sighed. She lay down on her bed, seeping into the pillows. It always hurt to think about him, but she wasn't about to deny that he had existed. As for wishing for him to come back for her, what would she do if he just turned up? She'd be torn between throwing herself into his arms and turning him away. When she closed her eyes she could smell him, that musky scent that could only be him. If she pretended well enough she could even feel him near. Who was she kidding if he came back she'd never send him away, but then again who was she kidding... he was never coming back.

Suddenly a knock at the door brought her out of her day dream.

'Mum?...Mum you gonna get that?' she called down the hall, no one answered her, then she remembered, he mum had gone out shopping for the afternoon with Sally down the road. With a sigh she hitched herself of the bed and stumbled into the hall, pulling open the door, looking down at the floor.

'yeah?'

'Rose?...it's me'

_Dear Diary,_

_He came back. _

Drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

hmmm I'm tempted to add on to this and make a new chapter review and tell me what you think. Yes new chapter no leave it as it is.

Thanks!


	2. Secrets

Secrets

Title: Secrets

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: k

Genre: romance

Spoilers: none

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary: Following on from Two Months later. How Rose feels about the Doctor's return and why he did.

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings: none

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

_Dear Diary,_

_He came back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. It was him. Completely and utterly him. _

_I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring at him. Time seemed to stop, stand completely still. _

_'Rose?' He was staring at me with THAT look on his face. The one that made me fall for him all over again. I hated him and loved him at the same time. Why did he have to show up now? Now when even the thought of him makes my heart bleed. I couldn't speak, didn't dare, if he wanted a conversation he'd have to start one._

_'I'm sorry, Rose? I'm so sorry.' I looked at him. I was so angry he was sorry! After all this time he just comes waltzing back into my life and just expected my forgiveness! Well we'd see about that. _

_He looked at me, like he used to when he wanted something. The cold, bitter irony almost made me laugh. I would have if the circumstances hadn't been so sad. _

_'Do you wanna go for a walk?' He raked his hands through his gorgeous brown hair, he always was self conscious. My heart leapt and sank, I did and I didn't so I followed my heart._

'O.k. I'll go for a walk, just don't expect anything from me'. I had to warn him. I was still sore from being abandoned in the first place. I didn't want him to think he was still in with a chance, I still wasn't sure if I forgave him yet.

'I never wanted to leave you know' I didn't reply, how could I? I kept walking, trying not to meet his eyes. He didn't know my secret, I felt so guilty keeping it.

'Rose, come on talk to me, I thought it was for the best'. I wasn't listening, didn't hear anything he said. I was to busy thinking about the secret, how would he react to this, it was so life changing, he might well run again.

I heard him sigh. I looked up at him to find him staring at me intently. How could I resist those chocolate brown eyes looking at me in that appealing way, and I so wanted to throw myself into his arms, just to make sure he was real. I looked up at him and decided right then on the spot, he had to know.

'There's something you need to know.'

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

O.k. here's your second chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I'll leave it there if you want or write a sequel. Let me know I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. ART

A.R.T

Title: A.R.T

Author: MYBIGBLUEBEOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: k+

Genre: romance

Spoilers: none

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary: chapter three of Two Moths Later. Rose reveals her secret.

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings: none

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

_Dear Diary, _

_He looked at me, so confused the minute I said it I regretted it. He looked so expectant but I couldn't find the words to tell him what was bothering me so much. I knew he could tell. I usually would never have shied away from any challenge, but he was a challenge to big to face up to. He didn't try and pressure me, he didn't even speak, but the look in his eyes was pressure enough. I had no way of knowing how he would react to this. I was so ecstatic when I found out; ever since I first met him I'd wanted to know what it was like. After he told me all he remembered, the way he looked so wistful when he recalled old memories, I thought he wouldn't mind, but looking at him now, he seemed, different somehow, broken in a way. Maybe this would repair the damage, may be it wouldn't. Now I'd told him I had something to say there was no backing down, he wasn't the sort of man to let me do that. Maybe he would be angry, maybe he would cry; maybe he would run around screaming for joy. How could I know, but what if where getting me no were. I had to tell him. _

'There's something you need to know' she felt her cheeks flush red as soon as she said it. Now the words were out of her mouth she couldn't take them back, but by God she wished she could. He looked at her expectantly as she tried to hide under her cascade of bottle blond hair.

'I…' if she was going to say now would be one hell of a time to do it. Two moths had passed and now she was about to trust him with government information, he could have changed so much in the time they'd been apart. As she looked at him she knew that he hadn't, deep in her heart she knew. She looked up at him, a new determination in her eyes.

'For the last two months I have been working for a group called A.R.T. Stands for Alien Research Team. There's three of us, they recruited me when they picked by the residual energy of the time vortex that's still in my system. They though I was an alien...' She laughed slightly, but looked up and caught the serious look in his eye before continuing.

'After I told them my story, they offered me a place in the team. I didn't know you were coming back, I though you were gone for good, you have to understand that.' She looked up at him looking for some acceptance in his eyes. He nodded silently asking her to continue.

'We… we tried to open a gateway to a new world, we thought that if we could find a new planet then all our natural resources would be replenished. We… we opened a hole in time and we found…planets that may thought were lost. Doctor, we found Gallifrey.'

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr

dun dun duh! So what do you think? Review me please. Tell me what you think the Dr's reaction would be.


	4. His Reaction

Title:

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating:

Genre:

Spoilers:

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters or the story line this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary:

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings:

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

_Dear Diary,_

_I told him. He just stared at me for the longest time, as if he couldn't quite take it all in. I can't blame him. It's got to be the biggest shock of his life. Before I couldn't look at him now I couldn't tear my eyes away. I stood there staring at him, chewing my bottom life nervously. He had tears in his eyes. So close to overflowing. How was I supposed to deal with this how was I supposed to make it right. I don't think I could have, not now the damage was already done. He had left me, all those months ago and for the first few weeks I hated him, hated the way his face always seemed to stare at me, even though he wasn't there. Hated the way his voice echoed in my mind. I just wanted to get away from him and his memory. Not any more, now that I saw him standing in front of me, on the verge of tears, I couldn't help but want to put my arms around him and take all his pain away. I guess a connection, once made is harder than you think to break. _

'Doctor?' She called him so quietly that she barely heard herself speak, but he heard her and looked up into he eyes.

'Doctor, talk to me'. Her heart was breaking for him his pain looked like death in his eyes. He stared at like with those dark brown eyes and threw his arms around her. She gasped frightened by his sudden movement. Then she took him into her arms at once. Pulling him down into the crook of her neck. He didn't cry, just shook, like he'd been frozen with cold. When he spoke his voice was muffled by her skin.

'Oh Rose, this has to be the happiest day of my life'. She tilted his head upwards, a slightly confused frown pasted across her forehead.

'What?'

'Rose, I can go home!' The light shinning out of his eyes was blinding. How could she have mistaken that fro pain?

'My family they'll be waiting for me, I've got to go now. You're coming with me'. He took her hand and pulled her down the street, so fast she almost tripped over her own feet.

And then she remembered. Mentaly she said every swear word she knew, twice. How the bloody hell could she have forgotten to tell him the one thing that made Gallifrey what it once was, was now gone? There was gonna be trouble, she could tell.

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

O.k. so there you go the next instalment of my little saga. Hehehehe. Sorry it's been so long coming I've just been sooooo snowed under with work at school at the moment. Rainham Girls yeah best school ever 0o LOL only joking those people that know it! So review me please I could do with a little feedback. I got the feeling I lost something on this one.


	5. Gallifrey

Gallifrey 

Title: Gallifrey

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Doctor Who

Rating:

Genre:

Spoilers: none

Characters: Doctor (Tenth) and Rose

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters this fanfic is based on. They belong to our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary:

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings:

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

_Dear Diary,_

_As the Tardis drew nearer and nearer to Gallifrey, the more nervous I got. What he is going to see will destroy him or send him into a blind rage and to be honest I don't want to witness either thank you very much. My bottom lip was bleeding where I'd chewed it. As I'm writing this the Doctor is leaping around the Tardis' central column. I've never seen him so excited and apprehensive at the same time, he can't seem to keep still. This could turn really ugly. I should have told him about the Time Lord's when I first mentioned Gallifrey. I can only hope that when he finds out he isn't angry at me. If he leaves me back on Earth I don't know what I'll do. I love him, even after what he's done, I forgave him almost instantly. I just don't want to loose him again, looking at him now is almost surreal. I never believed I'd see the inside of this ship again, I never thought I'd see the Doctor again and yet here I am. He's worth the heart break, I've realized that, and I'll always love him, but what if he doesn't love me anymore? I've always feared rejection,from him at least, but now that it is a possibility I'm more scared that I ever have been in my entire life. To have him back and to be cruelly snatched away again would break my heart. Even more so if it was my own stupidity that pushed him away. We've landed, I pray that this is not the end of something that has been so dear to me for the last two and a half years. Here comes the storm. _

The Tardis ground to a halt on Gallifrey for the first time in an uncountable amount of years. All of a sudden the Doctor looked different, scared to walk outside the door, apprehensive of what sites awaited him. From where she was watching on the couch Rose knew that he had a right to be apprehensive, she'd seen this new Gallifrey and it had ripped her right to the core. God only knew what it would do to the Doctor. He surprised her by spinning on his heal to face her, flashing that grin that she had missed so much, and took her hand in his. They shared a look that lingered a few moments longer than was necessary before making their way to the Tardis' door. Just as the Doctor was about to reach out a hand for the handle Rose stopped him by turning him to face her.

'Doctor... you need to hear this, you don't want to go out there. Y-you can't go out there. I'm sorry...' He cut her off mid sentence a look of amusement pasted across his face to mingle with the smile that lingered there.

'Rose.. I've been waiting for this for so long. There's nothing here that will hurt me this is my home. I've come home.' He spoke those last words so reverently that it made Rose wince inside at how hurt he would be when he opened that door. She opened her mouth to protest, before she could speak, the Doctor gently removed her hands from his shoulders and pushed his way past her.

'Doctor listen to me!' she called after him desperately before leaping out the door after him. She managed to stop herself from crashing into his stone like body, that stood in front of her. She moved cautiously around him to see what else had happened to the Time Lord's home planet since she'd last visited.

Destruction was all that could be seen, for miles blood and rubble littered the once beautiful streets of Gallifrey. The planet was dark, dull and silent, so silent. Large plumes of smoke rose from the city center, turning the sky a murky grey. A children's playground lay in tatters one lone swing creaking in the dull breeze. Rose sneaked a look at the Doctor, his face was a picture of pain, despair, with shaking hands Rose took his in both of hers in a firm grasp. He looked down at them, amazed at the contact but he did not pull away. Rose breathed a sigh of relief, and lay her head on his shoulder. They stood in the ruined streets of Gallifrey, The Doctor drawing strength from Rose, and Rose despairing at the prospect of loosing him.

'I'm sorry.' It sounded so stupid to her. I'm sorry, but what else could she say. Two words did not convey what she felt into words, nor did it make up for the loss he must feel. To have his planet back and have it cruelly snatched away again, like her Doctor taken from her only to be given back and taken yet again. She couldn't tell him that, tell him that she knew how he felt. The damage that was put between them could only be repaired in time, maybe one day they would be back together like they used to be, but now everything was too delicate between them for soul bearing, or so she thought. If only she knew that the Doctor's heart ached to have her back, to have her tell him she understood and to comfort him the way she use to. He thought it was too soon, she would surely push him away.

'Who did this Rose?' She looked up at him, surprised at the tremble in his voice. He'd hardly shown her any emotion in their last few weeks together before he abandoned her, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to see him care about anything. As she opened her mouth to reply a sound caught their attention. Through the smoke of the city burning below them figures could be made out, coming straight at them. Rose knew who they where, she had known they where coming for them, but the Doctor could save those that where still alive, but to do that they had to be captured first. She was terrified of them, the feel of the Doctor's hand warm in hers was the only thing that kept her from running back to the safety of the Tardis and her own planet. The grinding on rubble being crushed under something heavy stopped, just as the opposition came into view.

'Doc-tor de-tec-ted, EX-TERMINATE EX-TERMINATE!'

drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrd

O.k. Not to happy with this one. Did I loose something here? It just feels like it's missing something. Let me know and I'll correct it in the next chapter. Sorry that it's been so long since I've written the last few weeks of school where hell and I needed a break from my Dr Who fics for a bit. Hope that's o.k. But I'm back on track now and intend o finish this story soon. Review it please!


End file.
